all i want is you
by tarinapple
Summary: ... ketika yang dinanti tak kunjung datang, dan yang menjadi pengganti terus mencuri pandang, Sakura pikir tak ada kisahnya yang perlu ditulis ulang. [ alternative universe ]


Saat itu Sakura menunggu dan menunggu.

Air terus menghujani bumi, tak peduli sebagaimana manusia mengumpat karena intensitasnya yang terlalu deras hingga menghambat aktivitas. Sakura berdiri, di salah satu emper toko. Ia sudah menelepon seseorang yang Sakura (kira) dapat andalkan. Katanya ia akan datang beberapa menit lagi.

Dingin seolah menggigiti kulit terluarnya. Sakura berulang kali mendesis ketika angin terasa bisa menghempaskan tubuhnya kapan saja.

Lalu sentuhan di bahunya datang, dan Sakura kira ia tidak akan kecewa.

Nyatanya ia tetap kecewa.

"Ayo kita pulang, Sakura-chan."

Mengapa ... mengapa semesta? Mengapa bukan dirinya yang datang?

* * *

all I want is you** © tarinapple | 2019 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

[**warning**: _alternative universe, semi-out of character, timeline maju mundur tidak teratur, plotless, maso—maso banget sumpah, typo, miss-typo, minim dialog kebanyakan narasi, hati-hati bosan._]

_happy reading;''3_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ **kuyakini, presensimu itu _ada._ **]**

**KEMUDIAN** begitulah akhirnya, entah itu hujan, panas, atau badai sekali pun; ia diantar pulang oleh Naruto. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Sakura tidak lagi mau menghitung. Entah karena terlampau banyak atau terlalu sakit untuk mengingat jumlahnya. Gadis itu masih biasa saja ketika Naruto memberhentikan motornya, Sakura melepas_helm_-nya, tersenyum dan mengucap terimakasih tapi langkahnya terhenti karena suara Naruto kembali terdengar,

"Kau bisa dapat lebih baik dari ini, kau tahu,'kan? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura enggan berbalik, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum pahit sambil menyahut, "Aku tahu."

Sakura tahu. Ia tidak pernah mengabaikan fakta itu, tapi berusaha untuk tidak terganggu akan itu. Gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu cukup mengerti kalau ia, kesetiaannya, dan seluruh dedikasinya tidak akan pernah puas hanya dengan ini. Tapi lubuk hatinya berkata, _puas itu bukanlah yang utama._

Bukanlah Sakura namanya jika ia tidak menyunggingkan senyum untuk menutupi segala kepahitannya, bahkan senyumnya tetap bertahan hingga naik ke lantai dua. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih memandangi rumah gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar tahu, Sakura-chan."

Di atas sana Sakura meletakkan tasnya asal, ia merogoh ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi. Sudut bibirnya menahan kedutan hingga ia mengangkat telepon itu. "Iya, Sasuke-kun?"

"_Kau sudah sampai di rumah? Naruto-dobe itu benar-benar mengantarmu sampai rumah,'kan?"_

Sakura tergelak. Sasuke ... Sasuke ... kalau sebegitu inginnya Sakura aman mengapa tidak kau saja yang menjemputnya. "Seperti biasa."

Terdengar Sasuke menghembus napas lega. "Maaf tapi Obito tidak mengijinkanku pulang, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus."

Sakura tidak terkejut. "Iya, aku tahu. Urus dulu urusanmu sampai selesai, ya? Semoga berhasil!"

Lalu ia menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Di antara hari-hari yang pernah berjalan serupa, hari ini Sakura kesulitan mengendalikan perasaannya. Berulang kali ia tegaskan dalam hati kalau ini bukan apa-apa. Sakura pernah mengalami yang lebih ekstrem lagi, dan ia tak masalah. Selama itu Sasuke, ia tidak masalah.

_Atau mungkin tidak. _

Karena di antara hari-hari yang serupa, baru hari ini Sakura mengisak begitu hebatnya.

* * *

**[** aku _ada_ **]**

Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-teme, Baka-otoutou, Sasuke-koi. Entah sebutan macam apa lagi yang akan didapatinya selama ia menghembuskan napas di bumi ini. Sasuke kiranya tak begitu peduli. Namun ada suatu bentuk suara, memanggil namanya dengan sufiks favoritnya, yang selalu gagal ia abaikan di kesempatan apa pun juga.

Bahkan tanpa memanggil nama Sasuke pun, gadis itu selalu berhasil merubah poros atensinya hingga berpusat ke gadis itu. Haruno Sakura, namanya.

Pertama kalinya mereka bersua adalah sekolah dasar. Di mana belum ada seragam yang membuat mereka serupa, hingga semuanya terasa begitu berbeda. Tiap perbedaan dicela dengan begitu jahatnya, dan Haruno Sakura adalah satu dari sekian korban lainnya.

"Dasar _alien_! Mana ada manusia rambutnya _pink_ seperti itu!"

Saat itu Sakura terlampau muda untuk membuat barikade pertahanan hatinya sendiri, ia terlanjur sakit dengan ujaran demi ujaran teman sepermainannya itu. Tak kuasa menegakkan tubuh, apalagi mendongakan kepala, Sakura memilih bungkam. Ia terima segala caci-maki itu dengan lapang dada.

Tidak. Dia tidak pernah rela disakiti. Apalagi seperti ini. Jiwanya yang masih begitu muda saat itu kehilangan kendalinya. Tangan kecilnya meraih batu yang cukup besar, baru mau diarahkan ke orang itu dan seseorang menahannya.

"Kamu tidak cukup tua untuk berada di penjara."

Sasuke berujar demikian dan kerumunan itu bubar seketika. Meski ada samar-samar pekikan seperti, "Sudah kubilang gadis itu gila! Masa dia mau memukul kita pakai batu itu?" atau, "Ternyata jidatnya itu juga lebar loh!" dan, "Dia benar-benar spesies alien dari luar angkasa!"

Sakura. Netranya basah akan air mata dan tak mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk tetap memandanginya. Pemud—bocah lelaki itu mendengus kemudian menepuk pucuk merah muda Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang buruk dengan menjadi berbeda."

Saat itu Sakura merasakan, presensi Sasuke benar-benar ada. Bahkan di hari selanjutnya, Sakura kembali diganggu oleh sekumpulan anak kurang kerjaan dan cukup dengan intimidasi Sasuke yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan, Sakura bisa selamat.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sasuke terus ada. Menemani hari sepinya ketika tak ada seorang pun yang mau mengajaknya bicara, meski bocah itu juga tak kunjung membuka suara. Tak apa. Diterima kehadirannya seperti ini, oleh Uchiha Sasuke, adalah hal yang paling membahagian Haruno Sakura diluar hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Ketika dirinya terus-terusan melindungi Sakura, Sasuke merasa ada yang salah.

* * *

**[** _sekarang_, apa kau masih ada? **]**

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa Sasuke kendalikan; omelan Ibunya ketika ia pulang sedikit telat, Ayah yang menegurnya ketika ia terlalu banyak berkutat di perpustakaan, Kakak yang kerap kali mencari celah untuk mengoloknya, dan Uzumaki Naruto yang entah sejak kapan selalu berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Naruto adalah tetangga Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke tak begitu menganggap keberadaannya, bukannya pergi Naruto malah tertantang. Ia berulang kali menantang Sasuke dalam kompetisi-kompetisi konyol, tak berarti, bagi Sasuke. Namun Naruto menganggap kompetisi itu sebagai pembuktian diri. Hingga mereka berdua menjadi rival, meski tidak pernah berada dalam satu sekolah.

Rangkaian kompetisi berlanjut hingga hubungan mereka bukan sekedar kompetisi, ada pertengkaran, beberapa makian, tonjokan, tawa; persahabatan. Saat ini Naruto adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Sasuke.

Naruto dapat ia andalkan dalam beberapa urusan yang tak bisa ditanganinya, seperti bicara pada orang banyak. Atau seperti saat ini. Urusan yang berkaitan dengan Sakura.

"Rambutnya _pink_? Sunguh-sungguh _pink_?"

Sasuke memutar mata. Ia benar-benar jenuh. Kuliah tak seperti di film-film, otakmu akan segera kehilangan fungsinya karena dipaksa terus-terus bekerja—memroses; serangkaian materi, ujian, kuis dadakan, dan tentu saja tugas kelompok. Sasuke, dan kelompoknya tengah berdiskusi mengenai tugas mereka, sehingga Sasuke tak bisa menjemput Sakura, seperti biasa.

"Ya. Pastikan kau mengantarnya pulang. Alamatnya juga sudah kukirimkan bukan?"

"Ya, ya, Tuan Uchiha. Akan kuantar Calon Nyonya Uchiha ini ke rumahnya segera, selamat, dan sentosa," balas Naruto sarkastik.

"Haruno Sakura," koreksi Sasuke.

"Dia bukan pacarmu, ya?"

Saat itu Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pacar? Sasuke tidak pernah secara eksplisit menyatakan kalau ia dan Sakura punya hubungan selain teman sekolah dasar dan teman SMA. Namun anehnya ia selalu menawarkan diri untuk hadir jika gadis itu membutuhkannya, seperti saat ini.

Dan ia tidak hadir.

Kali ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke kembali menitahkan Naruto untuk mengantar Sakura ke toko buku. Kesibukannya sampingannya sebagai Ketua BEM membuat Sasuke harus berhenti bersantai, dan mirisnya memangkas jam tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan tanggung jawab, sedikit pun.

"Jadi Sakura ini masih belum pacarmu?"

"Entahlah, Naruto," Sasuke pening, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya ke safir biru Naruto yang terlihat gamang. "jangan bicarakan yang tidak-tidak."

"Kau tahu tidak, Sakura-chan semestinya bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang orientasinya hanya pada kuliah, tugas, dan BEM saja."

Sasuke tidak bisa melibatkan Sakura dalam pembicaraan ketika pikirannya sedang kacau begini. Namun ia tetap membalas, "Aku tidak pernah mengikat dia dalam sebuah hubungan."

"Karena itu kau tidak pernah ada untuknya?"

" ... "

"Karena itu kau selalu mangkir dari _tugas menjemputnya_? Maksudku, Sasuke; Sakura selalu mengharapkan bahwa kaulah yang menjemputnya, yang menemaninya, yang diajaknya bicara. Bukan aku. Setidaknya kalau kau tidak ingin ia kecewa, maka berhenti membuatnya berharap."

"Kalau begitu buat dia menantikanmu saja, bukan aku."

Petang itu, Uzumaki Naruto merasa kalau Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan akalnya.

* * *

**[ **semua karena dirimu.** ]**

Sakura pernah benar-benar bersyukur karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau menolongnya. Dalam tiap kesempatan ia dalam bahaya, Sasuke akan datang, menawarkan tempat teraman di dunia, sampai Sakura lupa kalau Sasuke hanyalah fana. Yang sewaktu-waktu bisa hilang oleh kehendak semesta. Tidak, itu bukan kematian.

Ini tentang Sasuke yang tidak lagi satu SMP dengannya. Sakura saat itu hidup di balik bayang-bayang perlindungan Sasuke lalu ketika sekelompok anak kurang kerjaan kembali menganggu karena jidat dan rambutnya, ia sungguh merasa dirinya tidak berguna.

Sakura kehilangan percaya dirinya, terlalu banyak, hingga ia memangkas rambut merah muda panjangnya yang mana selalu ia rawat semenjak Sasuke meletakkan tangan di pucuk kepalanya. Tak lupa ia menutupi dahi lebarnya dengan poni.

Sehari setelahnya ada seorang gadis pirang membentaknya di kamar mandi,

"Astaga kau potong rambut?! Bagaimana kau bisa memangkas _anugerah Tuhan_ dengan begitu mudahnya?! Kau ... kau kenapa potong rambut?!"

Yamanaka Ino, geram setengah mati. Sejak hari pertama ia melihat Sakura, gadis itu sangat kagum dengan warna serta bagaimana halusnya helai merah muda Sakura ketika diterbangkan angin musim semi. Ino terlalu kagum, hingga mendadak jadi _secret admirer_ Sakura, mendadak pula menjadi pengecut ketika melihat Sakura diganggu.

"A-aku tidak menyukainya ..."

Ino melotot. Hah?! Tidak menyukainya?! Ino bahkan rela menukar nyawa supaya bisa memiliki rambut seindah itu. Ah, hiperbolis sekali. "Jangan-jangan ini karena _mereka_ ya?! Ya ampun! Jangan dengarkan yang seperti itu! Kau itu cantik, cantik dengan caramu sendiri. Jadi di sini Yamanaka Ino akan mengajarimu cara untuk bertahan dari manusia-manusia tak berotak macam mereka."

Saat itu Sakura belajar, dan belajar. Ia mendedikasikan waktunya untuk sekolah, dan dirinya sendiri. Sakura jadi sedikit abai pada orang tuanya, namun mereka tak masalah. Melihat kepercayaan diri Sakura kembali lagi sejatinya membuat mereka bersyukur.

Sakura belajar dengan baik, mengikuti ekskul dengan sepenuh hati, dan menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat-sahabat barunya di akhir pekan. Mendadak ia menjadi sorotan di sekolahnya. Berbagai macam surat cinta berdatangan, dan saat itu Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Karena pikirannya tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke. Kalau saja pemuda itu satu SMP dengannya, bisa saja Sakura masih Sakura _yang dulu_, yang berlindung di balik punggungnya, merepotkannya, cengeng dan lain yang Sakura tak mau sebutkan. Sakura saat itu mensyukuri ketidakhadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya, karena tanpa Sasuke, Sakura tak akan mengenal Ino, orang-orang dari klub jurnalistik yang menyenangkan, anak-anak basket yang tak seburuk ekspetasinya, berdamai dengan orang-orang kurang kerjaan, dan mendapatkan prestasi cemerlang dalam masa SMP-nya.

Sakura berterimakasih Sasuke telah meninggalkannya.

Lalu semesta menghadirkan kebetulan. Ia dan Sasuke di perpustakaan umum daerah dengan mata yang sama-sama membelalak. Sasuke yang kini jauh lebih tinggi, lebih tampan, lebih berkarisma. Sakura hanya mampu mengeluarkan sapaan yang lebih mirip suara tikus kejepit.

"Kau potong rambut?" _... dan memakai poni?_ Sasuke tak habis pikir. Sakura (setelah kedatangan Sasuke ke hidupnya) sangat menyayangi rambutnya, dan kini malah terpotong pendek sebahu.

"Uh, hidup kadang perlu perubahan," sahutnya asal walau memang benar, juga.

Sakura yang kini lebih berani, lebih anggun, lebih feminim meski rambutnya terpotong pendek. Tutur katanya menegaskan kalau ia bukan gadis yang sama, yang dilindunginya saat sekolah dasar.

"Kau tidak mengubah _style_ rambutmu?" Bahkan, Sakura berani bertanya hal-hal seperti itu. Mananya yang tidak berubah?

"Terkadang ada beberapa dalam hidup yang tak perlu perubahan," kata Sasuke, dalam, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis dengan mata yang langsung menyorot ke Sakura.

Sakura diam-diam yakin, saat itu Sasuke benar-benar sengaja meninggalkannya.

* * *

**[** tidak semuanya tentang dirimu **]**

Sakura menjelma menjadi gadis yang luar biasa, saat SMA. Sasuke adalah saksinya. Gadis itu adalah dewan kesiswaan, dengan aura galaknya ia cukup mampu membuat beberapa orang kurang kerjaan geram. Ia lumayan disegani oleh seisi sekolah. Sakura adalah pribadi yang baru, yang tak tersentuh. Sasuke tak punya cukup hak untuk berbicara dengannya.

Tapi Sakura tak berpikir demikian. Ia selalu dengan riangnya menyapa Sasuke kala sempat, dan terkadang mengajaknya minum teh bersama. Sasuke selalu gagal mengabaikan ajakannya.

Atensinya tak bisa dialihkan jika sudah mendengar nama Sakura dalam setiap momentum. Seolah gadis itu adalah pusat dunianya. Sakura selalu berusaha mencuri apa pun dari Sasuke. Karena jika biasanya nama Sasuke yang berada di puncak peringkat sesekolahan, kini nama Sakuralah yang tertulis di sana.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar tercuri. Bahkan ketika Sakura datang, berkata kalau ia berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke, lalu sedikit olokan yang membuat Sasuke mendengus, tak bisa membuat Sasuke membenci. Meski hampir segala miliknya tercuri. Perhatiannya, prestasinya, dan setelah melihat tawa Sakura di ujung senja yang tercuri selanjutnya adalah; hatinya.

Hatinya dicuri, dan Sasuke tak bisa diam lebih lama lagi. Ia memilih berkonfrontasi lewat jalur prestasi. Sasuke diam-diam menghabiskan sorenya lebih banyak dengan buku-buku ketimbang bermain bersama Naruto. Bermain dalam konteks; basket, atau game, atau pun obrolan ringan antar lelaki.

Di penghujung musim dingin, nama Sasukelah yang berada pada nomor satu. Menyusul Sakura setelahnya. Gadis itu jengah, ia mendatangi Sasuke dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakan.

"Kau seharusnya bilang dulu kalau mau menyalipku,'kan aku bisa siap-siap!" mulainya kecewa. Pipinya dikembungkan sebelah, Sasuke ingin menyentilnya supaya tahu itu akan pecah atau tidak.

"Tidak berniat menyalipmu sebenarnya."

"Hah? Bohong!"

"Hanya mau mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak yang sudah tercuri."

Sakura, enam belas tahun, hanya mengernyit ketika sebuah konfrontasi tanpa aba-aba datang dari Sasuke, tanpa sempat ia duga,

"Selain hati, aku tidak mau ada yang tercuri lagi."

Reaksi Sakura hanya diam, lalu lima detik selanjutnya membalikkan badan karena tak kuasa menahan malu. Ia mendumel dengan suara rendah sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terlampau panas di musim yang dingin ini. Lalu _déjà vu_ datang ketika Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepalanya.

"Maaf, tapi tidak semuanya tentang dirimu."

Selanjutnya mereka ada dalam satu kelas, namun tak pernah menuai percakapan berarti. Hanya sekedar sapa untuk mengingat bahwa mereka pernah saling kenal. Diam-diam Sakura memahami sesuatu;

Sasuke menyukainya namun enggan memilikinya, entah karena alasan apa.

* * *

**[** kendati itu aku, kau tak akan tertipu** ]**

Belakangan ini Sakura paham alasannya; Sasuke tak akan selalu ada. Sakura tersenyum miris ketika mengingatnya. Tentu saja. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa paling cemerlang sefakultasnya, dan juga seangkatan. Meski sederet nama mahasiswa unggulan dari seluruh Jepang ada di sini, tak satu pun dapat mengubah fakta kalau Sasukelah pencuri atensi nomor satu para dosen.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah memprediksinya.

Pernah suatu saat ia mendatangi Sakura, mungkin kehilangan kuasa akan buncahan perasaan yang begitu luar biasa hingga pemuda itu nekat memeluknya di bawah guguran bunga Sakura. Di hari mereka lulus saat SMA.

"Aku akan berusaha."

Ah, betapa singkatnya ujaran Sasuke, orang lain mungkin tak paham. Tapi Sakura paham. Gadis itu membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke benar-benar berusaha, di antara padatnya jadwal kuliah Sasuke pernah satu-dua kali menjemputnya, mengantarnya, membawakannya makanan saat sabtu malam, menemaninya kalau senja datang. Namun itu tak berlangsung selamanya. Apalagi BEM benar-benar mencuri atensinya sekarang.

Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya, matanya tak lepas dari lembar penuh tulisan di bawahnya, dengan sedikit menunduk Sakura bisa pastikan ia tak akan terganggu lagi.

Oleh biru safir Naruto yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

Biasanya, Naruto akan datang kalau Sakura menelepon Sasuke. Naruto tak pernah datang dengan niatnya sendiri namun mungkin karena konversasinya dengan Sasuke tempo hari, pemuda pirang itu nekat menemui Sakura di waktu luangnya. Tanpa perintah dari siapa-siapa, ini murni keinginannya.

Sakura sebenarnya menerima Naruto dengan baik, ia jadi lebih mudah tertawa ketika bersamanya. Sakura dan Naruto terlalu sering tertawa jika bersama hingga petugas perpustakaan pernah mengusir mereka. Naruto terlalu pandai memainkan suasana hingga Sakura larut dalam tawa, melupakan orang lain yang harusnya _ada_.

Tapi dugaan Naruto salah, Sakura dalam tiap kesempatan tidak pernah benar-benar lupa.

Meski belakangan gadis ini tak pernah menelepon Sasuke atau mengiriminya pesan, seolah sedang menjauh dan berusaha tidak merepotkan, Naruto dapat melihat ketika Sakura menatap dirinya ada satu-dua kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas pada netranya.

Padahal Sakura tidak sedang menunggu siapa pun.

Apakah Naruto benar-benar tak punya kesempatan sama sekali?

"Kau tahu tidak mengapa aku di sini?"

"Karena kau tidak punya kerjaan," sahut Sakura santai. Matanya tak lepas memandang paragraf-paragraf yang gagal ia abaikan.

"Benar juga. Sasuke-teme tak menyuruhku juga sih."

Sakura tidak bereaksi. Detik demi detik Sakura dipadanginya begitu dalam hingga sang gadis benar-benar gagal dalam menyerap isi buku. Sakura mendongak, dan Naruto langsung terkesiap.

"Apa?"

"..."

"Kau ... seharusnya tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan selalu ada untukmu."

Sakura menaikan alis, tatapannya mengerling jenaka, seolah-olah berarti _serius-kau-mengatakan-hal-itu_. Gadis itu mengedikkan bahu. "Bukan fakta baru untukku."

Naruto tersenyum masam. Jadi dengan suasana yang berusaha ia ramaikan, gemericing tawa yang selalu berusaha ia hadirkan, dengan presensi yang tak pernah alpa, Sakura tidak akan tertipu.

Meski itu Uzumaki Naruto, seorang primadona dari fakultas ilmu politik, dengan sejuta penggemar yang rela diinjak hanya untuk bisa bersanding dengannya, Sakura tidak akan tertipu.

Kendati itu Naruto, Sakura tidak akan pernah tertipu.

* * *

[ berusaha _ada_ ]

Akhir pekan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya damai. Ia bisa bernapas dengan leluasa di kamarnya. _Event_ telah berlalu, Sasuke berharap ia sudah mengakhirinya dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan siapa pun karena tahun ini ia adalah pemimpinnya, kepala dari para pelaksana itu. Jika ada yang tidak beres maka kepemimpinannya akan dipertanyakan, Sasuke yang tidak ingin itu terjadi harus terus memantau setiap kegiatan. Memperhatikan detail tak peduli itu menguras akhir pekannya.

Di akhir pekannya yang lengang, Sasuke mendapat kabar kalau Sakura jatuh sakit. Ini bukan dari gadis itu sendiri tapi dari Hyuga Hinata—teman satu jurusan Sakura—yang datang untuk membawakan catatan materi dan malah menemukan gadis itu meringkuk di sudut kasur apartemennya. Katanya Hinata, nomor ponselnya ada di daftar darurat. Hinata tak berani menghubungi orangtua Sakura.

Maka Sasuke datang. Ia tidak membawa apa pun karena sedikit tergesa-gesa. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Naruto tengah mengetuk pintu apartemen Sakura, dan Naruto pun sama. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan hadir kali ini.

Mulutnya tak mampu mengucap apa pun hingga Hinata membukakan pintu.

Gadis itu bingung, ia berulangkali melihat Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian hingga salah satu dari mereka melengang masuk tanpa permisi. Sasuke.

"Kau mengompresnya?"

"A-aku tidak menemukan kotak P3K di mana pun, dan aku tidak berani meninggalkan Sakura-chan sendirian," ujarnya gugup. Naruto kemudian masuk ke kamar Sakura sementara Sasuke terlihat membuka lemari dapur. Hinata tidak tahu harus apa, akhirnya ia menempatkan diri sebagai tukang ganti kompres saja.

"Aku akan membeli sesuatu."

Suara Naruto tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang tengah membuat keributan di dapur, bahkan ketika pemuda pirang itu keluar dari apartemen Sakura. Hinata hanya menghela napas pelan, tenyata sahabatnya punya kisah yang cukup rumit, dan ketika Sakura terkadang menceritakannya Hinata tak pernah berpikir kalau akan serumit _ini_.

Lalu Sasuke datang dengan kotak P3K di tangannya, mengundang tanya.

"Di mana Sasuke-san menemukannya?"

"Sakura itu aneh," Sasuke bicara lain. "kau perlu berpikir di luar konteks supaya menemukan apa yang kau cari." Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan termometer, maunya memasangkan namun rasanya tidak pas apalagi Hinata ada di sini. Jadilah ia menyerahkan tugas itu pada Hinata sementara Sasuke membuka plester demam.

"Kau sangat mengenal Sakura-chan, ya."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia menyerahkan plester demam pada Hinata namun gadis itu bilang akan memasak air panas untuk menghidangkan teh.

Hinata telah menyingkirkan kompresan, jadi Sasuke tinggal menempelkan plester demam itu, dan selanjutnya mengecek termometer. Hah, tiga puluh sembilan derajat Celcius. Sasuke menghela napas, tangannya menyingkirkan helai merah muda di sekitar telinga Sakura, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan, Sasuke mengusap dahi Sakura yang tertutup plester demam.

Gerakan yang mengundang terbukanya kelopak mata si gadis, awalnya hanya sekedar mengingau. Sasuke baru mau pergi tapi gagal karena gadis itu duluan tersentak dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Bibirnya bergetar, matanya memerah. Sakura seperti mau mengucap sesuatu namun suaranya terlalu bergetar untuk diartikan. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia tetap mengelus kepala gadis itu. Lembut.

Setitik air mata lolos dari pelupuknya.

Kehadiran Sasuke bagai mimpi, kalau iya Sakura memilih untuk tidak terbangun dulu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat tetapi disadari oleh Sasuke. Segera saja pemuda itu mengusap bibirnya.

"Tidurlah."

Sakura memejam kuat. _Ini mimpi, ini mimpi_. Bahunya bergetar dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti dari kelopaknya yang tertutup. Sasuke diam, duduk dengan mata yang tak lepas memandangi Sakura.

Tangannya diam-diam menggenggam, seolah berusaha meyakinkan presensinya benar-benar nyata.

Mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan, Sasuke yang tak melepas tangan Sakura, napas Sakura yang awalnya berantakan mulai teratur karena rasa nyaman menggerogoti setiap entitas dalam tubuhnya. Begitu tenang, tak ada yang berani mengusik, begitu pula dengan dua pasang mata yang mengamati sejak tadi.

* * *

**[** semestinya memang tidak harus selalu ada **]**

"_Kaichou_, kau ini benar-benar bukan pacarnya Haruno Sakura?"

Suigetsu, salah satu anggota BEM, baru-baru ini semakin lancang pada Sasuke. Tapi tak apa lah. Sasuke tidak begitu kaku dalam menjalin relasi kerja sama antar anggota tim.

"Bukan," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi _room chat_-nya Haruno Sakura-san itu kau _pin_ bukan? Berada di urutan paling atas."

Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya. Malas berkomentar. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai respon, Suigetsu malah mencibirnya. "Ternyata _Kaichou_ yang handal ini punya masalah perempuan."

"Sejauh mana kau mengorek isi ponselku?"

"Hanya membaca pesannya saja, kok. Ternyata _Kaichou_ benar-benar pacar yang buruk, ya. Masa menyuruh temannya sendiri menjemput pacarnya," ujar Suigetsu geli, mengabaikan fakta kalau Sakura memang bukan pacar ketuanya. Ia memang suka dititipkan ponsel oleh Sasuke, dan iseng-iseng menelaah isinya. Entah mengapa Suigetsu merasa kalau Sasuke tak akan marah padanya. Apakah karena selama ini Sasuke memasang wajah kalem?

"Kalau bisa akan kujemput."

"Tapi, _Kaichou_," Suigetsu mendekatkan diri, seolah mau berbisik padahal yang terdengar selanjutnya terlampau keras untuk disebut bisikan. "bagi perempuan itu; yang ada di hati, akan selalu kalah dengan yang selalu ada."

Sasuke mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Di mana kau memungut teori seperti itu?"

"Pacar, uh—mantan pacarku dulu. Aku sibuk ujian, dan dia adik kelasku. Terlihat seperti aku mengabaikannya padahal tidak juga, aku hanya perlu fokus pada ujianku dan dia malah jalan dengan pria lain," curhat pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kalau kau benar-benar ada di hati pacarmu, seharusnya dia tidak akan mudah tertipu dengan yang selalu ada," Sasuke berargumen. "malah kelihatannya kau tak benar-benar ada di hatinya."

"Itu,'kan pemikiranmu. Bukan pacarku. Tapi percayalah, _Kaichou_, kebanyakan perempuan memang seperti itu! Coba kau tanya dulu Haruno-san, apa kau masih ada di hatinya atau sudah tersingkirkan oleh yang selalu ada."

Ketika Suigetsu berkata seperti itu, Sasuke merasa benar-benar perlu bicara dengan Sakura, saat ini juga.

* * *

**[** kamu ada di antara mimpi **]**

Ketika melihat Sasuke hadir di masa-masa lemahnya, Sakura tahu kalau pemuda itu masih peduli padanya. Keraguannya lenyap entah ke mana. Meski Sasuke tak menemuinya setelah ia sembuh, hanya mengirimi pesan, tak elak tetap membuatnya bahagia. Beban di bahunya, yang ditumpuk dari ketidakpercayaan dan keraguan, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terangkat. Sakura kembali bernapas dengan leluasa, meski kini Naruto hadir di sampingnya.

Sakura tak bertanya motif pemuda itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Sakura mengiyakan karena tahu kalau ia berhutang banyak pada Naruto. Kalau keterlibatan Naruto di kisahnya ditiadakan, dirinya tak akan sampai pada konklusi yang saat ini di pegangnya.

"Sakura-chan, mau makan sesuatu?"

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kafetaria sederhana. Sakura mengikuti apa yang Naruto pesan karena bingung mau makan apa. Lagipula ia tidak lapar sama sekali. Makan siangnya tadi mungkin masih diproses dalam tubuh.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau tak bawa bahan bacaan biasanya kau sudah mengoceh, tentang interior kafe atau menu-menu yang tak dapat menggungah seleramu."

Jadi sebanyak itu, sebanyak itu Naruto telah mengenalnya. Sakura jadi ingin menghitung hari sejak mereka bertemu.

"Kau punya mimpi, Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu agak terkesiap dalam hati karena tumben-tumbennya Sakura menanyakan tentang Naruto, di luar kasualitas belaka. " ... punya."

"Walikota? Gubernur? Atau Perdana Menteri?"

Naruto gagal menahan senyumnya. "Jadi memang setransparan itu. Ya, aku memang ingin jadi pemimpin, yang benar-benar mengabdi pada rakyatnya suatu hari nanti."

"Mimpi yang mulia," Sakura berujar manis. "tak seharusnya kau membuang waktu bersamaku di sini."

Ya. Sakura memikirkannya. Ia memikirkan Naruto semalaman hingga ada suatu rasa membuncah di dadanya. Naruto ... tak seharusnya membuang waktu untuk Sakura yang jelas-jelas tak akan tertipu oleh siapa pun. Hatinya sudah milik orang lain, sejak lama sekali.

Sakura tahu, sejak ia berhenti meminta tolong pada Sasuke, pemuda itu berhenti pula meminta tolong pada Naruto. Selanjutnya Naruto datang karena keinginannya sendiri. Bahkan intensitasnya lebih banyak dibanding ketika diutus oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Iya, Naruto mungkin menyukainya, namun tak terlalu gencar mengambil langkah—selain menemani waktu luangnya. Karena Sasuke atau mungkin ... mimpi-mimpinya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan," Naruto mulai dengan nada suara menyedihkan. "atas saran salah satu dosen yang bilang aku punya potensi, aku berniat mengambil S2 di luar negeri. Memperdalam ilmu politik lagi. Jadi meski aku menyukaimu, berniat menjadikanmu milikku, aku sadar aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan bisa mengikatmu dalam suatu hubungan kemudian meninggalkanmu begitu saja," Kali ini ia tersenyum pedih. "kini aku tahu rasanya jadi Sasuke-teme. Sial, aku mengakuinya."

Tawa Sakura melantun halus. "Sasuke jarang memiliki teman dekat. Kau mungkin satu-satunya, yang begitu kontras dengannya. Aku yakin kalau ada satu-dua kesamaan di antara kalian. Dan mungkin ini salah satunya."

Sakura mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Ia pernah berkata begini pada Sasuke, "Sebagian besar impianku adalah membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitarku, terutama yang kusayangi."

Ada satu dua hal yang kemudian Sakura pahami. Sasuke menyayanginya, ia tahu itu, dan membahagiakan orang yang disayangi mungkin ikut menjadi mimpi Sasuke hingga pemuda itu mendedikasikan banyak waktu untuk membuat riwayat perkuliahannya cemerlang.

Semua orang punya cara masing-masing. Dan mungkin bagi Sasuke, begitulah caranya. Menyayangi Sakura, membahagiakan Sakura.

Sasuke selalu ada di antara mimpi-mimpi Sakura, dan mungkin sebaliknya juga begitu.

"Maafkan aku yang mencoba menipumu."

"Maafkan aku yang melukaimu."

Naruto terkekeh. "Maaf karena telah menyukaimu."

Sakura menggeleng, pipinya memerah atas desakan emosi lain. Ia nyaris tak mampu menahan tangisnya sekarang. "Terima kasih sudah selalu ada untukku, terima kasih sudah jadi teman terbaikku, terima kasih karena telah menyukaiku. Maaf, maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Sasuke."

"Sasuke bahkan bilang kalian tidak pacaran," dengus Naruto.

"Ya, memang. Tapi aku merasa kami punya komitmen tertentu hingga rasanya akan sangat salah kalau aku sampai-sampai tertipu olehmu."

"Sial, aku benar-benar seorang penipu."

Sakura tergelak. Tanpa ia sadari ada setitik air mata meluncur di pipinya. Ia masih tersenyum, bahkan ketika lawan bicaranya terkesiap karena Sakura menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Naruto."

Dan giliran Naruto yang menitikan air mata.

* * *

**[ **karena di antara semuanya, yang kuinginkan—**]**

Sasuke melihat mereka berdua, berbincang dengan penuh haru. Bahkan Naruto menangis dan Sakura tertawa sambil menangis. Mereka berdua seolah akan mati sebentar lagi, dan menikmati momentum terakhir sebelum kehilangan napas.

Kemudian Sakura menyadari keberadaannya, dan Naruto langsung pamit. Sebelumnya ia memeluk Sakura, dan Sasuke memutar matanya meski ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tenang, aku tidak merebut pacarmu, kok," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk bahunya, lalu berlalu pergi. Sudah dibilang berapa kali pun, kenapa semua orang menganggap Haruno Sakura sebagai pacarnya?

"Aku bertanya pada Naruto, katanya kau di sini," jawab Sasuke. Menjawab seluruh tatapan penuh selidik Sakura. Gadis itu masih memicingkan mata, kemudian mendengus.

"Huh, seharusnya aku tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengajakku makan."

"Soal itu aku sungguh tidak tahu."

"Ya, ya," Sakura menyedot _smoothies_-nya sejenak. "jadi...?"

"Jadi?"

"Apa yang membawamu menemuiku?"

Sasuke menghela napas, ia memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin karena mungkin akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang. Sakura mengangkat alis.

"Ini tentang kita," Sasuke memulai. "aku sama sekali tak berpikir kauakan berpaling pada siapa pun, tapi ada beberapa hal yang terjadi membuatku mulai berpikir kau berpaling. Bisa jelaskan kenapa frekuensi pesan dan teleponmu jadi berkurang?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengusikmu," Sakura menjawab tenang. "lagipula segala hal di dunia ini bukan hanya tentang kita. Ada tentangmu, dan mimpi-mimpimu. Ada aku, dan mimpi-mimpiku."

_Tapi kita juga punya mimpi,'kan?_ Sasuke menggeleng. "Sejak awal kau tidak pernah mengusikku."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedikit meragu akhir-akhir ini, jadilah aku menjauhimu sejenak. Bukan berarti _kau tak lagi ada_, kau selalu _ada_."

"Aku tidak," pemuda itu menyisir helai _raven_-nya dengan tangan, menunjukan tanda-tanda frustrasi. "Naruto yang selalu ada."

"Lalu? Masalahnya?"

"Temanku bilang kalau yang di hati akan selalu kalah dengan yang selalu ada. Apa itu benar?"

Sakura termenung. Ia mengernyit dalam-dalam, seolah tengah memikirkan permasalahan dunia yang tidak ada ujung pangkalnya. " ... aku tidak tahu kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu."

"Itu temanku," tegas Sasuke. "aku tahu, Sakura. Aku terlalu banyak membuat jarak. Kau adalah perempuan cemerlang, tidak sepatutnya kau menungguku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berpikir seperti itu."

Sasuke berdeham sejenak. "Ini agak sulit. Kau penting bagiku. Tapi yang lainnya juga penting. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan salah satunya hingga aku menyuruh Naruto untuk mengisi kekosonganku. Maaf soal itu. Aku benar-benar sadar kalau aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu lagi, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Jadi aku ingin kau memperjelas sesuatu,

Apa aku masih ada?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tangannya yang sedari tadi di bawah meja kini naik untuk menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ada banyak entitas yang menawarkan presensinya untukku. Ada banyak celah untuk berpaling darimu. Ada banyak kisah yang bisa ditulis ulang supaya aku tidak bersamamu. Tapi aku masih di sini, di hadapanmu."

" ..."

"Aku paham keraguanmu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya. Tapi selanjutnya kau tidak perlu ragu, _kita_ tidak perlu ragu. Kau selalu ada di antara mimpi-mimpiku, kau selalu ada di sela hari penatku, kau selalu ada, percayalah. Kau tak pernah hilang dari hatiku. Karena cukup dengan mengingatmu, aku tahu kalau lelahku ini tak seberapa untuk dihadapi."

Sasuke berdeham sejenak. Kegugupan menjalarinya. Tidak terduga kalau Sakura akan _menyerang_ hari ini. "Terima kasih. Maaf meragukanmu."

Hening merajai sampai akhirnya Sasuke membawa tangan Sakura ke dalam satu tautan hangat. Sakura memerah sampai ke telinga, ada debar yang sudah lama tak hadir kini malah menyeruak ke permukaan bersamaan dengan berbagai emosi yang telah dipendamnya selama ini.

"Jadi aku selalu ada dalam mimpi-mimpimu," Sasuke tersenyum, terlalu tipis untuk ditangkap netra oranglain terkecuali Sakura. "terimakasih. Kau juga selalu menjadi bagian dari rencana masa depanku."

Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan malunya lebih lama lagi. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menyerang balik. "Asal kau tahu, perempuan yang _jatuh_ tidak akan semudah itu berpaling dari orang yang membuatnya _jatuh_. Apalagi dengan sosok yang hanya sekedar lewat. Kau pasti bercanda."

Dan benar saja. Kini giliran telinga Sasuke yang dirambati rona merah. "Jadi ... kau benar-benar _jatuh_ untukku?" tanyanya, meremas tangan dalam genggamannya.

"Ada hal yang lebih bermutu untuk kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia nampak berpikir keras meski sorot matanya berubah jenaka. Ah, kalau begini Sakura akan jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku benar-benar jadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Oh," Sakura mengedikkan bahu sebelum kikikan geli meluncur dari bibirnya. "Tentu."

Singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat jantung Uchiha Sasuke terlompat. Ia menghela napas lega, kembali mempererat genggamannya. "Aku tidak akan ada untukmu, 24/7."

Sakura tersenyum. "Siapa peduli? Asalkan kau tak keberatan dengan kunjungan akhir pekan Haruno Sakura ke kediaman Uchiha Sasuke."

Kini Sasuke benar-benar memahaminya. Yang di hati tidak akan kalah dengan yang selalu ada. Itu hanya ungkapan konyol dari mereka yang tak sungguh menempatkan kekasih di hati mereka. Sasuke percaya karena Sakura membuktikannya.

"Aku ini sedikit cuek."

"Koreksi, sangat. Dan aku sudah biasa."

"Aku—"

"Sasuke ..."

"Iya, Sakura?"

"Berhenti membuatku mengulang. Kau. Selalu. Ada. Mengerti?"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan seringai, begitu pula lawan bicaranya. Dengan tangan yang saling tertaut, pandangan mata yang tak kunjung diputus, ada debar nyaman yang membuat keduanya enggan mengubah posisi.

"Kau juga."

Dan Sakura memang tak perlu menulis ulang kisahnya. [ ]

* * *

**[**—hanya kamu, cukup kamu, dan selalu kamu. **]**

* * *

[ **selesai** ]

* * *

.

**terimakasih sudah baca sampai sini & have a nice day ;;;))) **

**loves, **

**tari.**


End file.
